Nick Names
by abandon.me297
Summary: Uhhh... Nick and Ellis make nick names for each other and Nick turns it into a contest and the contest turns into a yaoi lemon... so... YAOI LEMON ALERT! Ellis uke. Nick seme.
1. Chapter 1

"Overalls!" Nick yelled, summoning the young southerner towards him.

On demand, Ellis appeared around a shrub to look at Nick. "What is it?"

"Uhhh... hi..."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always call me overalls?"

Nick looked at Ellis like he was the most naive, dumb, oblivious, ignorate little boy he had ever met. So he replied with a "Because you're wearing overalls."

"Well, if you get ta call me overalls, I get ta call you Nicky," Ellis decided.

"What?" nick asked, drawing his head back in disgust. "Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you get to call me Nicky, I get to call you..." Nick said, his voice lost as he stopped to think of a pet name for Ellis. "Hee-haw..."

"You stole that from Rochelle," Ellis frowned.

"Shut up."

"Fancy-suit."

"Trucker cap."

"Mafia."

"Kid."

"Grandpa."

"Nick-a-ramma-ding-dong!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Ellis yelled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Oh no, no, this was not over yet. Nick thought, slapping defeat in the face and telling it to eff off.

"Ellisa." Nick said sharply.

"What?" Ellis blinked.

"I said, _El-li-sa_!"

"But, that's a chick name."

"So? Nicky's a chick name."

"Fine, you can call me Ellisa and I can call ya Nicky," Ellis compromised.

"Fine."

**---xxxxx---**

"Hey, Ellisa, behind you!"

"Well, behind you Nicky!"

"What the hell?" Coach asked as the two latest nick names to be hewned into his mind settled in.

"What the hell?" Rochelle repeated for him.

Ellis stared at Nick, or 'Nickey', through competitive eyes. He was going to say Nick's name as much as possible, just to have excuse to use his girl name for him.

He's probably going to say my name as much as possible... just to have excuse to use his girl name for me... Nick thought. Heh, let's make this a little bit more interesting.

"Hey, Ellisa," said Nick.

"Yeah, Nicky?" Ellis asked.

"Wanna make this interesting?"

"Sure."

"Oh, God, I hope he doesn't mean the butt secks..." Coach preyed.

Nick looked at Coach, at first in complete surprise and then in a fake look of disgust. "Ew, Coach, that's revolting."

"Damn skippy!" Rochelle shouted.

Nick looked at Rochelle, gesturing that she was an idiot, then shaking his head and turning back to Ellis.

"Okay, this is now a competition. The first one to use the other's real name, loses," Nick explained to Ellis in complete and utter seriousness.

"Yer on!" Ellis shouted, his competitive and childish side taking control of his actions and words spoken.

Nick smirked. "Perfect..."

**---xxxxx---**

It was night time in the world of Left 4 Dead 2, the only time the four survivors could get some rest and peace from the constant fights they had to participate in. Ellis and Nick shared a room in the safe house, which actually happened to be a house this time instead of a little room, while Coach and Rochelle took the one directly apart from theirs.

"Ooooh Elliiiiiiisaaaaaaa..." Nick said slyly with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Ellis asked, completely ignoring Nick's fiendish tone of voice and the smirk glued to his face.

Nick loomed over Ellis, casting a shadow over the boy, who, in return, stared up into Nick's emerald eyes.

"What is it?" Ellis asked, also ignoring the fact that Nick's lips were slightly brushing up against his own, forcing his cheeks to not turn pink and letting the whimper that begged Ellis to be free not escape its prison inside of his mouth.

"I have something I want to--"

Before Nick had a time to finish his sentence, Ellis had locked lips with him, closing his eyes and letting his cheeks turn red and a small moan be free. The teasing feeling of Nick's lips barely touch his own left Ellis wanting more. Is that what Nick had planned? Ellis didn't care, all he cared about is that he got what he wanted, which he did, only _that_ left him wanting more of the conman above him. Damn you hormones.

Nick pulled away and looked into the blue eyes of Ellis and he couldn't help but asking himself why.

Ellis rushed into another kiss only this time he sheepishly added his tongue to the kiss this time, making the moan that left his mouth louder. Nick replied to the muscle in his mouth by pushing it back into its owner's mouth and exploring the moist cavern.

By now, Ellis face was a deep tomato red, and he couldn't conceal it, or the whimpers and moans that had gotten the better of Ellis, and apparently Nick, because as Nick listened to every sweet sound the younger made as he passionately adventured his unexplored territory, he felt a growing bulge in his pants, and noticed that Ellis was having a similar problem.

Nick was unsatisfied, he wanted more. This wasn't how he had planned it out. All he wanted to do was not get a boner while he teased Ellis and made him say his real name, making him instantly lose the contest. Instead Ellis had made the first move and on top of that Ellis had decided to be loud, and develop an erection, which had made Nick start to form one as well.

Ellis was completely unsure of what Nick wanted. Did he want this? Did he want more? What was he planning when he had made their lips come so close together? His mind was racing, an obvious confusing mess. All Ellis knew is that he was getting hornier by the second their lips were pressed so hard together, this had to end.

Ellis pulled away from Nick and gazed into his eyes, his own eyes half closed and glazed over with lust and longing, his blush deep, which made Nick feel even more turned on.

Nick looked away from Ellis and fixed the collar of his shirt, trying hard to ignore the strong feeling starting to consume him. He couldn't take it. He had to be inside that damn hick, he was not going to settle for masturbation, and he was pretty damn sure Ellis wasn't going to, either. The conman turned back around and looked at Ellis.

"You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into," Nick said to blushing male sitting nervously on the bed who gulped and looked away from him.

Nick slipped his arms swiftly under Ellis' and gently pushed him down onto the bed in a lying position, laying on top of him comfortable. He heard Ellis moan slightly as he applied pressure to his erection with his own, making the younger shift uncomfortably, only making him moan more.

"Ellis, you're so simple sometimes," Nick whispered hotly into Ellis' ear, sending shivers down the left side of his body and leaving goose bumps on his arm.

He outlined Ellis' ear with his cold, wet tongue, making him moan and shiver with every gentle kiss and every hot, slow breath that he breathed into the ear.

Ellis wrapped his arms around the back of Nick's neck and his legs around his waist securely, letting Nick do as he pleased. He wanted it, so bad. He felt the bulge in his pants harden with every move that Nick made, it was over-whelming. He suddenly remembered Rochelle and Coach who were just across the hall from them. He had to be quiet, unless he was willing to put up with the awkward silence amongst the four, which he wasn't. He gasped shakily and proceeded to moan as he felt Nick lick and suck on the flesh on and around his neck. He felt extremely sensitive there, and he wasn't even sure why. He let go of Nick hands which were neckalaced around Nick and let them fall to the sides of his head. The southerner threw his head to the side as he felt more moans build up, more moans and groans and whimpers. More satisfaction for Nick, Lucky him, while he was listening to his rewarding moans, Ellis was busy getting hornier and hornier, and not getting any relief. Frustrated, Ellis unwrapped his legs from around Nick's waist and pushed him off of him, onto his back and got on top of him himself.

Nick looked up into Ellis' competitive, yet begging eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of his. He couldn't help but feel surprised that the younger had abruptly taken so much control, he also couldn't help but show it on his face. Leave it to sex and Ellis to be the combination that had broken his long-held poker face, leave it to sex and Ellis.

Nick replaced his surprised look with a smirk and he looked into Ellis' eyes who smiled and rolled them, slipping his hands under Nick shirt and jacket slowly. Nick arched his back off the ground as he slipped off his white jacket and threw it off to the side of the bed. The temperature had seemed to increase, or was it just the hormones acting up? Nick then took off his blue button up shirt, leaving his chest vulnerable to the mercy of Ellis. Ellis was a childish person who preferred not to lose, and this would most likely be a subject the hick would be picky about. Thus making Nick fear what Ellis would do to him.

Ellis slowly ran his fingers up and down Nick's sides, making him move and giving him goose bumps. Nick hated goose bumps, they let someone know how you were feeling, Nick hated that. But he let Ellis continue. He only felt the need to make Ellis stop as he felt his fingers become increasingly close to his nipple, which it eventually landed on, teasingly brushing the tip of his finger across the tip of Nick's hard nipple, making them even harder. Nick fidgeted; he didn't like being teased. He liked _to_ tease, but he didn't like _to be_ teased, but he let Ellis continue for the sake of sex.

Ellis continued and traced delicate circles around Nick's nipples. He removed his hands and heard Nick sigh with relief and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he took off his shirt and tossed it half-heartedly to where Nick had thrown his. He didn't' care where it landed, just as long as he could find it when they were finished.

The southerner placed his hands on either sides of Nick's waist as he gently moved himself up and down on Nick, moaning and looking down to hide his red face. Ellis' hat had been long-since forgotten, and as Nick looked at the top of the trucker cap, he stripped Ellis' head of the hat and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Ellis grind more roughly on him. The friction of his pants against his throbbing erection was killing him and it was a problem that needed solving immediately. He knew the risks of this. Coach and Rochelle were right across the hall, he guessed that Coach was a heavy sleeper and that Rochelle was a light sleeper. And the woman would most likely come to motherly check up on Ellis to see how he was doing. This was going to too slowly; Nick needed to speed up the process a bit before any of the predicted actions came into play. This was a big gamble, it gave him an adrenaline rush, but he could handle it.

Nick, all too quickly, shoved Ellis off of him and looked at him hungrily. Ellis stared at Nick in surprise as a smirk took place on the conman's face.

"Stand up," Nick instructed Ellis.

Ellis obeyed and he got off the bed and stood up on the floor.

"Good, now... turn around and lean against that wall."

"Why?" Ellis asked as he did so.

"God damn it, Ellis, just do as I say, okay?" Nick said hastily.

Ellis nodded and he looked back as he leaned himself against the wall, his hands supporting most of his weight.

Nick told Ellis not to look as he ridded himself of his pants and looked at Ellis' bare back. Small beads of sweat stayed on his back while one made its way downwards, disappearing into the straps of his overalls which were wrapped around his waist. He smiled slyly.

What fun this'll be. He thought to himself.

He got closer to Ellis and briskly pulled down his own pants, making Ellis gasp in surprise and try to cover his rear, giving his cheek the job of supporting all his weight as it pressed up against the wall.

"Don't worry, Ellis. There's no one here but me," Nick assured him as he got closer to him.

Ellis reluctantly removed is hands from his bottom and placed them back on the wall, looking behind him curiously to see what his partner was doing.

"Don't look," Nick said sternly.

Ellis sighed and looked back at the wall, then looking down at his feet impatiently.

Nick quickly went to his jacket, digging through the pocket and retrieving a transparent bottle with orangish liquid in it that appeared to be rather viscous. We walked back over to Ellis and poured some of the liquid into his hand, dabbing his finger in it and spreading some over the other male's entrance. Ellis moaned as he felt the cold and unexpected liquid make contact with his sensitive skin. Nick poured some more into his hand and proceeded to rub the substance together in his hands then coat is erection with it. Nick groaned quietly to himself as he felt the cool fluid touch him. As he concluded his preparations, he placed his hands on Ellis' hips.

"Ready?" he asked, craning his neck to look at Ellis, who nodded in approval.

Nick nodded, even though he knew Ellis couldn't see, and eased himself into Ellis, making sure not to make the boy make too much noise at the risk of waking up the other two. He instantly felt Ellis tighten his muscles around the newly added organ inside of him, letting out a moan that was half of pain and half of pleasure. Ellis quickly closed his mouth, muffling the moans but not eliminating them entirely.

As soon as Nick felt Ellis' muscles relax he slowly moved out of the younger, almost coming out entirely, only to slam himself into Ellis, making him arch his back and cry with pleasure.

"Not so loud..." Nick whispered to him roughly.

Ellis nodded and tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but his attempts proved to be futile. Nick had picked up a steady pace and was thrusting in and out of the other male, gripping tightly on his hips that were moving in rhythm with his thrusting.

The southerner dug his nails into the wall sharply.

"Ooooh, Niiiick... Niiiick!" Ellis whined as he moaned with the consuming feeling of the pleasure taking over his senses.

At this point, Nick didn't care if Ellis was loud or not as he felt himself preparing to climax. Nick reached around and grasped Ellis' stiffness, running his hand up and down the hard erection. Ellis moaned louder and arched his back more sharply.

"Nick, if you do that... I'm... guna cum..." Ellis told Nick as he threw his head down, panting deeply and attempting to suppress his moans.

"I know..." Nick groaned.

Nick picked up a more rapid pace as Ellis moaned in sync with the thrusting, he felt the feeling starting to build up, he knew Ellis felt it too, because the other had yelled his name, twice.

"Niiiick..." Ellis moaned.

"Y-yeah?" Nick asked as he continued to rapidly thrust and stroke.

"I'm going to--ahhhhh," Ellis formed a high arch with his back as pure bliss seeped out of him. Nick groaned deeply as his seed was left in Ellis.

The older man removed himself from Ellis who collapsed on his knees, his face still against the wall. He wiped off some saliva that had fell from his mouth and scratched the carpet stiffly, the after shocks of his orgasm still surging through him. He looked behind him to see Nick wiping himself off with a tissue. He then tossed the box to Ellis, who cleaned himself.

Ellis pulled his pants on and as quick as he could, pulled his shirt over his head, jumping on the bed he and nick shared and pretending to sleep, just in case Rochelle or Coach showed.

Just as Nick finished putting his pants back on the door to the two male's room opened up and Rochelle stood there, half asleep and yawning tiresomely. Coach showed himself from behind her and glanced in the room curiously.

"What is it?" Nick asked calmly but being sure to sound annoyed that the two had disturbed him.

"We heard moaning..." Coach said as he searched the room for Ellis.

"And?" Nick asked as he put his shirt back on.

"You're half naked...' Rochelle yawned.

"And?" Nick asked, buttoning the shirt up.

"We heard moaning..." Coach repeated as if those two clues would tell Nick what they were trying to say.

"... and?" Nick asked as he slipped his jacket on.

"Nevermind..." Rochelle said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand at Nick. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay."

After Nick had completed clothing himself and Coach were sure Rochelle were in their rom and couldn't over-hear him and crept up to Nick. "Did you and Ellis... y' know..."

Nick looked at Coach with a blank stare, blinking at him and frowning.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Oh, okay..." Coach said as he returned to his room.

Nick closed his own door and heard the door to Rochelle's and Coach's room close. He heaved a relieved sigh and laid down in bed next to Ellis' pretending to be asleep body. Ellis turned around and smiled softly at Nick, who looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I love you..." Ellis said sweetly as he buried his face in Nick's chest and placed his hand under Nick's and hugged him loosely.

Nick looked down at Ellis and frowned. "Listen, and listen closely. I'm only going to say this once, okay?"

Ellis looked up at Nick with shining eyes.

"I love you..." Nick mumbled.

Ellis' smile widened and he hugged Nick tighter. "Love you too..."

Nick stared at the side of Ellis' head, he wanted to return the hug, but wasn't sure if he should. For once, he decided it would be okay to wrap his arms protectively around someone, and that was exactly what he did.

"By the way Ellis…" Nick whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Ellis asked as he revealed his face from Nick's chest and looked at him.

"I won."

**---xxxxx---**

**O**

**M**

**G...**

**Coach and Rochelle were supposed to interrupt them like... a quarter way through that... but I kept going... and going... and then this!**

**Damn... lol. HOPE YOU ENJOIED!**

**Reviews make me a happeh person :D**

**-Yuki Adii**

**(Ignore typos that spell check didn't catch…)**


	2. Epilogue

*Flashback*

_Nick slipped his arms swiftly under Ellis' and gently pushed him down onto the bed in a lying position, laying on top of him comfortably. He heard Ellis moan slightly as he applied pressure to his erection with his own, making the younger shift uncomfortably, only making him moan more._

_"Ellis, you're so simple sometimes," Nick whispered hotly into Ellis' ear, sending shivers down the left side of his body and leaving goose bumps on his arm._

*End Flashback*

Ellis looked down and sighed shakily, feeling the tingling pleasure he had experienced last night from the con man he had slept with. His face turned red and he forced the thoughts out of his mind at the risk of becoming hard.

"Wai' a minute..." Ellis said as he looked up thoughtfully. "He said _Ellis_ before I said Nick..."

A wide grin formed on Ellis' lips and he raised in eyebrow in triumph. "Jus' wait'll I tell Nick."

**---xxxxx---**

"Well, that's it for you, Coach, what about you, Ro'?" Nick asked as he looked at the female curiously.

Rochelle placed her cards on the table, revealing a straight.

Nick smiled and showed his own cards, to Coach and Rochelle's dismay, showing a flush.

"Fun playing with you," Nick said slyly as he gathered a health kit and bar of candy.

"We hardly knew each other..." Coach sniffled as he looked at the candy bar sadly.

Rochelle patted him comfortingly on the back and Coach turned around to hug her, obviously hurt that he had lost his bar of candy. Ellis opened the door of the room and grabbed Nick by the shoulders quickly. "NICK! I have something important to tell you!"

"Jesus Christ, what is it, Ellis?" Nick asked irritably at Ellis.

Ellis grabbed Nick by the wrist and led him out of the house that the three had played poker in, which everyone decided to not inform Ellis about because Nick felt it would be in everyone's best interest.

"Do you mind? I was busy basking in the glory of winning a health kit and a candy bar," Nick said as he roughly yanked his hand back after the boy had come to a halt.

"What?" Ellis quesitoned.

"Coach found a health kit and Rochelle found a candy bar and they were going to trade but I thought it was unfair to me so we played a game of poker over it by my suggestion, I won," Nick explained.

"Figures..." Ellis murmmered.

"What is it?" Nick barked.

"Oh yeah. I WON!" Ellis cheered happily.

"What? Won what?"

"That game of nick names we were playing!" Ellis told Nick with a happy smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Nick sneered.

"Well, you know when you said 'Ellis, you're so simple sometimes"?" Ellis asked.

Nick's narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Well, you said it and I know it, and to add to that, you said it before I said _your_ real name."

"What? No you didn't," Nick said in an angry voice.

"Yeah I did!" Ellis insisted.

"No, you didn't."

Ellis quickly kissed Nick and turned around and crossed his arms. "Yes, you, did."

"What was the kiss about?"

"I love you..." Ellis said in a small, explanitory voice.

When Nick didn't return the affectionate gesture, Ellis turned around to see why he hadn't of.

"I told you, I was only going to say it _once_," Nick said stubbornly.

"If I admit to you winning, will you tell me that you love me?" Ellis asked hopefully.

Nick narrowed his eyes in thought, and after some careful, studious moments, he agreed.

"Okay, you won..." Ellis said quietly.

"I love you, Ellis," Nick said with a content smirk.

"I love you too, Nick!" Ellis said, embracing Nick happily.

"Don't we all?" the two heard the aburpt voice of Coach.

Nick turned around to see the large man standing there, smiling slyly at the two, Ellis didn't remove his face from its burrow in Nick's chest as he adjusted his body to let Nick move freely.

"Yeah," Nick said in response to Coach's question.

Coach rolled his eyes. "So you did have sex las' night."

"Hey, hey, hey, we just exchanged a few words of affection, that does not mean we had sex last night," Nick said defensivly.

"Don't try ta hide it, Nick, me and Ro' heard the moaning and when we opened the door you were half naked."

Nick glared down at Ellis and suddenly remorsed in not making the kid be more quiet.

"Okay, so we did have sex," Ellis said quickly, removing his face from Nick's torso. "but a man has needs, and Ro' wasn't going to let us tap that."

Nick snorted and looked away.

"Damn," Coach said in surprise.

"But please don't tell Ro' 'bout it!" Ellis begged.

"I won't, son, you have ma word on it."

"Tell Ro' about what?" they heard Rochelle ask.

"Sex," Coach answred frankly.

"Hey!"

"This," Nick said as he jerked Ellis to face him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, making the younger's cheeks turn red and forcing Rochelle's jaw to drop.

"Some crazy ass world we live in now..." Rochelle said in disbelief as she walked away.

**---xxxxx---**

**THE END!!**

**The more reviews I get, the more sex Ellis and Nick have :D**

**Just kidding... but it's actually kind of true...**

**Anywas... THANKS FOR READING ANOTHER YUKI ADII PRODUCTION!!**

**Left 4 Dead 2 belongs to Valve though...**

**-Yuki Adii**


End file.
